New Brothers
by Ib-Kouri-2012
Summary: Alice and Jake's dad goes missing, leaving them all lone. When Jake makes a wish, it is granted by the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule. Now, Link and Dark Link are their older brothers, and Hyrule has merged with their world. But... something seems wrong. Is their dad as "good" as they think? Re-write of "Childish Dreams".
1. Chapter 1: Missing

**This is a re-write of one of my old, deleted stories: Childish Dreams.**

**It's just gonna have OCs instead.**

**Let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

**xxxXxxx**

My feet patted against the wet concrete as I walked, my umbrella open and shielding me from the harsh rain that was falling from the dark clouds. I could sense a storm coming, and I really wanted to get home before it started. At the first crack of thunder, I dashed off, my boots causing the puddles of rain to splash under each footstep. I really hate the rain.

"Hey! Watch it, kid!" Passersby yelled at me as I pushed past them, hurrying to get home and sleep next to the fireplace after playing some good old video games. I had always loved video games; going from Kid Icarus, to Call of Duty, to Fire Emblem, and so on. But, I always had an _All-Time Favorite_. My all-time favorite was The Legend of Zelda series by the Japanese Company: Nintendo. I had played almost all the games; Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, A Link Between Worlds… You name it! I've played so many!

The next crack of thunder caused me to pick up the pace; sprinting down the sidewalk next to the busy street filled with cars of different sizes and shapes, my black hair thrashing behind me. School had just ended for the day, and it was a long weekend, so parents were hurrying to pick up their children and get the hell home to relax as their kids did their homework. Sadly, my dad always makes me walk home, and I have no homework to do.

Another boring weekend… NOT!

ZELDA TIME!

I literally flew up the wooden stairs of my home and kicked the door open. "I'm home!" I yelled, slowing down and walking in calmly. I closed the door behind me, along with my umbrella, and shook off my shoes and jacket. I walked in a little more to peek into my living room. My living room was like any other living room. Carpet, fireplace, T.V, and couches. My couches were made of leather, and were hella cold in the winter. "Dad? Jake?" I called my dad and younger brother. I was sixteen, and my younger brother was ten. We're six years apart, in case you can't do math.

"Alice?" A voice called out from upstairs. Oh, good. It's Jake. Said ten-year-old came dashing down the stairs, his 3DS in his hands, the music of Kakariko Village from Ocarina of Time emitting from it. He came up to me and shoved the 3DS screen in my face. "I just beat the Shadow Temple! I feel SO POWERFUL!" He exclaimed, holding his 3DS in the "Found Item" pose from the Zelda series. The one where you hold the item up above your head with one hand. That one.

"Amazing~!" I teased my younger brother, walking into the kitchen and opening one of the cupboards to grab out some chips. Jake followed me the entire way. "But, have you beaten _Ganondorf_?" I asked, flaunting my mad skills at playing Zelda.

Jake looked down in shame. "No… I haven't…" He suddenly smiled and jumped up in the air. "But I will, though! Only one more Temple left! AND THEN ONTO THE BATTLE WITH THE PIG-MAN!"

"Stop yelling so loud," I scolded Jake, covering my ears. Seriously, this kid screams and yells so much. How is he not deaf from hearing himself? I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, reaching for the remote next to me and turning the T.V on as Jake grabbed a Wii remote and turned the Wii on; inserting Twilight Princess and turning on the censor bar. He knew the drill. He handed the remote and nunchuck to me, and I grabbed hold of them in my greasy potato-chip-hands. I selected Twilight Princess, and began playing where I left off: Twilight Palace.

"Holy shi-" I slapped Jake with the Wii remote as he sat next to me, about to swear. He winced as he fully sat down. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You're ten," I responded bluntly, running around the Twilight Palace. "Now, where's dad? He should be here." I looked at my younger brother as he suddenly had a worried look on his face.

"I don't know."

I almost spit out the chip I was eating-and that would've been gross. "What?!" I exclaimed, pausing the game and turning to my younger brother to face him fully. "You don't know where he is?! He doesn't even have a job yet! And he wasn't supposed to go shopping until next week!"

"Maybe he had a job interview…?" Jake suggested, though it sounded more like a question.

No, he would tell us if he had an interview-hell, he would tell us if he had to go anywhere! So why did he leave so suddenly?! "No, dad would tell us!" I exclaimed back at my younger sibling.

"THEN I DON'T KNOW NOTHIN'!" Jake screamed, a southern accent suddenly in his voice. He can't take anything seriously. I huffed and went back to playing my game; albeit begrudgingly. I just kept making Link run around in a circle in one of the rooms of the dark place. A strange, eerie silence washed over Jake and I as we glared at each other.

"I can't believe he just left like that," I stated, irritation evident in my voice. I was in denial. Why would dad just leave like that? It wasn't like him! "It's just not like dad to just… wander off."

"Why are you making Link go in circles? He looks like an idiot." My brother asked, changing the subject. He sounded rather afraid-wanting to take his mind off of our missing dad.

Maybe we're just overthinking things. Maybe he had to go emergency shopping, and didn't have time to tell us? Wait…

Jake is homeschooled, online, so he stays home all day. Dad stays home all day…

"Jake, how long has dad been gone?"

"I haven't seen him all day…"

"What?! When I left, I thought he was just sleeping!" I screamed, pausing the game once more. I bolted off of the couch and ran into the kitchen once more, picking up the home phone and dialing the one number we all know.

911.

"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?" The operator asked in a monotone voice.

Sometimes I think it's just a robot that answers.

"Yes! Hello!" I exclaimed into the phone, worry and panic making me fidgety. Jake was panicking in the living room. "My dad has been missing all day! He always tells us where he's going! He doesn't have a job yet, so he stays home! And… and…" Tears began to fall down my cheeks, and sobs took over me.

"Hello? Ma'am? Where do you live?" The operator asked. I answered in an instant.

"1200 Bell drive!"

"Alright, we will send police over soon." I hung up the phone by slamming it down, and I ran into the living room to try and calm a panicking Jake. He was on the couch, his breathing heavy and tears trailing down his face. Dad had always told him boys don't cry, and we always thought it was a stupid rule. I sat next to Jake and placed a hand on his shoulder, my own sobs probably not even helping.

I felt so afraid.

My sibling felt afraid.

We may never be able to see our only loved one again…

xxxXxxx

The police arrived after about five minutes, and they knocked harshly on our door. I jumped up from the couch next to Jake and ran over to the door, opening it to see a cop in regular uniform, brown hair and brown eyes. He was quite attractive-NO TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT THAT!

"Hello, Miss. We are here to answer your call." The police man said. I allowed him and a few others to enter the house and sit at the dining room table; Jake and I sitting before them as they began to ask us questions, pulling out notepads as they did. We tried to answer the questions the best we could.

"When did you last see your father? And what state was he in?" A policeman asked, obviously just doing his job-not caring.

"Last night. And he was normal. He didn't seem off in any way." Jake responded before I could. His voice was shaking, and he seemed even more anxious. I nodded in agreement with what my sibling said.

They asked a few more useless questions (the only useful one was about what he looked like), and then left, leaving Jake and I alone. Some kind of protectors they are. Jake and I went into the living room and sat on the couch, in silence as we both just tried to calm down. I stared at the pause screen for Twilight Princess, and couldn't help but feel like I could relate to Link for once.

No parents to care for us.

"Wouldn't it… be cool…" Jake began, seeming distant. He took a deep breath before continuing. "If… you know, Link was our… older brother?"

I stared at him as I sniffled. "What do you mean? Where did you come up with that?" I asked my younger brother, looking at him as if he were crazy. He just sighed.

"Nevermind. Let's just go to bed," He sniffed as he stood, myself following suit. We walked upstairs quietly and went into our bedrooms to stay up all night thinking; pretending to sleep.

xxxXxxx

I stared outside my window, my eyes burning from not even closing all night. The sun was rising, casting a golden glow into my room. My room was simple; a white dresser with six drawers, a nightstand made of oak wood with a pink lamp atop its surface, a double sized bed with blue, plain covers, and black curtains that were pushed off to the side.

No closet, sadly. The last people who lived here took out all the closets.

Weirdos…

Shrugging to myself, I slid out of my bed and opened my closed bedroom door, walking down the hallway, not even bothering to close it again. I passed my dad's door, Jake's door, and lastly, Link's room. Any normal d-WAIT, WHO?!

I backed up and stood before the wooden door that had magically appeared labeled as "Link's Room" by a green, rectangular sign; a golden Triforce on the left bottom corner of it. Feeling confused, I hesitantly reached out to grab the silver doorknob, my hand grasping it lightly as I quietly opened the door as slowly as I could, not to make myself noticed if this "Link" was still in their room. Once I opened the door fully, I looked around the new room that had appeared in my home.

"What the…?" I trailed off, looking around the room. It was a bedroom-a queen sized bed in the right corner of the room with light-green covers atop it, a white dresser with six drawers-like mine, a birch wood nightstand next to the bed with a green lamp, alarm clock, and a figure of Zelda from Twilight Princess. A Hylian Shield and Master Sword hung atop the wall, seeming to be made of plastic-a collector's item, and a window next to the bed, covered by dark-green curtains. Whoever this person was, they had an obsession with green; I can confirm that.

Suddenly, the sound of something clattering on the floor and someone cursing, an unfamiliar someone, I quickly slammed the door shut and ran into my room, grabbing the screwdriver I had in my drawer. I know, screwdriver, but my dad wouldn't let me keep a knife in my room since that time I began stabbing the walls when he wasn't looking.

Dad…

Wait! Focus, Alice! There's someone in your home! You need to protect your brother and yourself! I ran out of my room and down the stairs, giving out a battle cry as I did so-gotta be cool, ya know-, and ran into the kitchen; where I heard the clatter. Before I could impale the person with my screwdriver, a spatula collided with my screwdriver like a sword.

I gasped and looked up at the person who collided my attack. It was a young man with blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a blue hoop earring on each ear. He was wearing a pink, frilly apron over a green, long sleeved T-shirt and denim jeans; brown boots to top it all off. The young man had a mischievous smirk on his face as he managed to make the screwdriver fly from my grasp. He straightened and stood before me triumphantly, hands balled into fists and placed on his hips as he puffed his chest out.

"Nice try, Alice, but you'll never beat me!" He stated proudly, turning back toward the pan on the stove that held a large pancake. I arched a brow in confusion, my brown eyes staring at him.

"Who are you, exactly?" I asked as I spotted Jake sitting at the dining room table, eating a pancake. I stared at him now, wide-eyed. Jake looked up at me, a goofy smile upon his face. I wanted to yell at him.

"I'm Link, of course!" The man answered, laughing. "Your older brother!"

**xxxXxxx**

**So, how do you like it?**

**Please review.**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	2. Chapter 2: Older Brother

**Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update hella fast. But I'm here now; updating! Don't expect me to do this all the time, though, because I have some stuff going on with the members of my family who live two days away from where I live-peaceful Coquitlam, Vancouver. **

**Canada, eh?**

**HAHAH-we don't say "Eh?"**

**Disclaimer: Today was the worst day ever.**

**xxxXxxx**

_So... how y'all doin'?_

_Recap time, kiddies! Gather 'round the campfire and sing the campfi- NO!_

_Alice ran downstairs with a screwdriver after seeing inside the mysterious room that had appeared in her home, because she didn't think about taking the goddamn Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Just as bookwormsrule reviewed._

_So, she went downstairs and encountered a hot guy who was wearing a frilly apron who claimed to be her older bro, Link._

_Let's get back to the story. Jake is still eating pancakes, BTW..._

(Alice's Point of View.)

"I'm Link, of course!" The man laughed. "Your older brother!"

I stared at the young man named "Link", and who claimed to be my older brother as he flipped the large pancake in the pan with ease-using the spatula he collided my attack with just moments before. My mouth opened and closed repeatedly, and I probably looked like a fish that had seen fishy Hell.

This man, my brother? No way! I've never seen this man in my life! The only person who rings a bell in my mind is Link, from the Legend of-wait! He said his name was Link, and he has a load of Zelda stuff in his room-including the Master Sword and Hylian Shield-, wears a lot of green, has blonde hair, blue eyes, and those hoop earrings... Jake made a wish last night; one for Link to be our older brother, since he was older than the both of us, and he had no parents, just like the situation we were in...

Could it be... that the wish came true? Could the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule-Din, Nayru, and Farore-have heard our wish? Did they make it come true? What is happening?!

"Alice, are you okay?" Link's voice echoed, bringing me back. He stared at me with a look of concern as he held a plate with that pancake he was just cooking covered in syrup and butter-complete with a strawberry. He waited patiently for me to answer, and once I took to long just staring at him, he added, "You're crying. Also, you left the T.V on last night."

"H-huh, what?" I asked, reaching up and wiping away the tears a never knew were even falling, dissing the whole thing about the T.V. I looked back up to my older brother, who was once a video game character to me and Jake. I forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine.. It's just... Dad is missing... and..." I trailed off. That was-in some way-a lie, because I didn't even know why I was crying. A look of sorrow crossed over Link's face as he cast his eyes downwards, placing the plate with a pancake on the ding table; next to Jake. A pair of a fork and knife were already placed there.

"I know how you feel," Link began. He then looked back up at me, and began pointing to Jake using his thumb. "Jake and I were actually just talking about that, really. We came up with a theory."

My eyes lit up, and I smiled genuinely this time. "Really?!" I exclaimed happily. clapping my hands together. Link nodded, and blurted out the most stupidest words I would've ever heard in my life.

"He went to space on a top secret mission for the Government; one he can't even tell his children!"

My smile dropped, and I almost fell on the ground and died from how much stupidity I felt coming from him. Come on, dude! You're Link! Well... he has Courage, not Wisdom. "Are you kidding me?!" I suddenly snapped. "A TOP SECRET MISSION FOR THE-Oh, my God!" I face-palmed, sighing.

"What's wrong with that?" Jake suddenly spoke up from the dining room, his voice soft and sounding betrayed. "What else do you think happened? Dad was murdered and his body was dragged somewhere? Like in a ri-"

Link cut Jake off. "Jake! That's not a very nice image! Thank you!" He scolded the child. "And that's not true. If it was a murder, there would be signs of struggle, even if the murdlelurdlelur..." He actually struggled with that word.

"Murderer." I corrected.

"... Murderer! Thank you," Link corrected himself, thanking me after. "There would be signs of struggle, even if the murderer cleaned up the mess. He would have to hurry, because you guys could've heard something. Alice is a light sleeper."

Okay, that kinda scared me. He even knew I was a light sleeper. Oh, Lord, please help me!

Jake paused for a moment, before sighing, and stood from the dining table to clean off his dish. "You're right..."

"So, what do you think happened?" Link suddenly asked me. I hesitated, wondering whether or not to tell them the conclusion I came up with last night; as I struggled to sleep.

_Tell them!_ A voice rang in the back of my head. Curse you, conscience! Why are you always so... annoying?!

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out my answer, "He was kidnapped." I slapped a hand over my mouth, my eyes widening. Did I seriously just say that out loud?! Argh!

Jake and Link did something very creepy once I said that. They both pinched their chins with their thumbs and index fingers, lost in thought at what I said. "That's a good idea..." They spoke in unison. I stared at them, my hand dropping from my mouth. Creepy.

"You know what? I need to go play some Twilight Princess." I muttered under my breath, making my way into the living room. Before I could reach to turn the Wii on, Link asked me a question.

"Twilight Princess? What's Twilight Princess?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Twilight Princess. You know, a Zelda game?" He still looked confused. "The Legend of Zelda?"

"What do you mean by "The Legend of Zelda"? Zelda's our Princess."

My face went pale. Zelda's our Princess? What? Zelda's a video game character! Same with Link! What the hell is happening?!

Jake's voice suddenly brought me out of my quick thoughts. "Um... Alice? Can I speak to you, please?" He asked, sounding panicked. He ran over to me in the living room, grabbing my wrist and pulling me upstairs. "In private, please?"

He pulled me down the hallway, past Link's and his room, and threw me into my room and slammed the door behind himself, walking in and standing before me. He was much shorter than I was, so that made this awkward. He stared straight into my eyes, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face. He began to look around nervously, breaking from my gaze, as he hesitantly began speaking. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... Alice, there's something you need to know..." He mumbled, and I could barely hear him. "I found this all out this morning..."

"What is it?" I demanded, becoming a little freaked out. Jake was the type of kid to never hold back when saying something-but today, he seemed really, really off. "Tell me already!"

"Uh... well, Link said that Zelda is our Princess, remember?"

"Yes! I do remember! It happened just moment's ago, idiot!" I yelled at him. He flinched back before continuing.

"Well... she is."

"What? What do you mean?" I inquired. "That can't be true. She and Link are fake, fictional, not real!"

"No, Alice, they're not... anymore," Jake answered, obviously trying to search for the right words. He took a deep breath. "The Link downstairs is _the_ Link, and our older brother."

"Uh..." I trailed off. I have no words. Our wish really did come true. Jake's wish came true.

"And it seems..." He continued after a long pause. "That Hyrule merged with our world in the process of this happening, thus making Zelda our Princess."

My eyes widened, and I felt all the color drain from my face. My world began spinning, making me stumble everywhere. Is this really happening? It can't be! This is impossible! They're all fictional characters! An idea made by someone else!

"Alice! Alice, are you okay?! Calm down!" Jake's voice rung in my ears, sounding really quiet, even though he was right next to me. My vision slowly began fading, and I fell to the ground with a thud.

Only one last thought ran through my mind...

_Why did Link have a figure of Zelda in his room?_

My world finally succumbed into darkness...

**xxxXxxx**

**There ya have it! The new chappie!**

**Please, review! Favorite! Follow! Do whatever the hell you want because it is Saturday... I think...**

**~Bruhliciousbro **


	3. Chapter 3: Jake is missing!

**AH! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE! I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO HATE ME!**

**Disclaimer: Don't know who she is or how she is or when, what, why she is, but as for is, she is, she is where we will go. To Adelaide! To Adelaide! Come on and join the Adelaide Parade~! Adelaide! To Adelaide! Let's go to Adelaide's... house. **

**xxxXxxx**

_Oh, potatoes~ and molasses-I mean, recap!_

_Alice passed out from all the shock, due to the info her younger brother, Jake, had told her!_

_Now, back to the story!_

(I'll be describing this part!)

Jake began panicking as his older sister, Alice, fell to the ground unconscious. He quickly fell to his knees by her side and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her-even though he already guessed she wouldn't even wake up.

"Alice! A-Alice!" Jake exclaimed, shaking the dark-haired girl's shoulders. She didn't respond. "Alice! Wake up and face it like a man!" He can't take anything seriously. The young boy tried everything; flicking her in the head, pinching her, shaking her, even slapping her across the face-but Alice didn't wake up! She only began to snore! Jake stopped shaking her to face-palm.

Taking it as his last resort, Jake stood from his spot on the floor and opened the door, dashing down the stairs and into the large kitchen of his home. His last resort was Link; their older brother starting today... maybe. Said older brother was cleaning the pan and bowls he dirtied when making the pancakes-because pancakes are unnecessarily messy!-and was silently humming to himself. Link looked up and dropped what he was doing once he saw Jake's panicky expression.

"What's wrong?!" Link asked, his voice full of worry.

"Alice fainted! I'm too scrawny and ten to carry her to her bed!" Jake responded quickly. "We were in her room, too!"

Without a word, Link quickly dried off his hands and grabbed Jake, dashing up the stairs. Link pointed over to the bathroom. "Jake!" He ordered. "Go and get me a cold wet cloth! Hurry!" Jake nodded and ran to do as he was told, while Link opened up the door to Alice's room, spotting the unconscious teen on the floor. He ran over to her side, picking her up bridal-style and making his way over to her soft, plush bed and placed her down softly, pulling the covers over her short figure. Jake came running in at that moment, a wet cloth in his hand.

"I got what you asked me for!" Jake stated, handing Link the cloth. Link placed it atop Alice's head, just in case if she got a fever. Most people usually get fevers because they can't handle the PAIN!

Link hurriedly turned to Jake. "Why did she pass out? What did you tell her that was so surprising?" He asked calmly, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder.

Jake hesitated. He can't tell Link that he's a video game character! He'd never believe him! Jake looked around nervously, trying to think up a lie. What should he tell him? What will Link believe?!

"Jake?"

"She... She, uh, banged her head when I pulled her up here! It's my fault!" Jake overreacted by falling to his knees in fake tears. "Forgive me, God...desses!" He corrected himself, since the three Golden Goddesses of Hyrule were probably present in this world as well.

"Jake?" Link asked.

"Yeah...?"

"You're an idiot."

xxxXxxx

(Alice's Point of View.)

_I was floating in endless darkness. there was nothing around me. Talk about typical dreams when it comes to the Legend of Zelda! "Hello?!" I called out to the darkness. "Anyone there?!" No response._

_"Alice..." Oh, no wait. A response. The mysterious person called out my name in a foreign accent. It sounded... Japanese. I couldn't identify the gender. "Alice... you... You must find your father... before it is too late...! Before "She" kills him...!"_

_My eyes widened at the words of the mysterious voice. Someone is going to kill my father? Who is "She"? Why is my father going to be killed?! My eyes filled with fearful tears as I responded with a shaking voice. "Who is going to kill my dad?! Who?!" I demanded. I buried my face in my hands. "Why?! Why are they going to kill my dad?! Who?! Why?! I need to know! Please, tell me! How can I find them?!" I let out loud sobs._

_"Think... Who is the one that always causes darkness upon Hyrule? Think..." The answered in a calm voice. They hesitated before continuing. "I will give you a hint... It is not Ganondorf..." Obviously! Ganondorf ain't a girl!_

_Well, we don't know that for sure..._

_Continuing, I looked up into the darkness; my tears beginning to slow. "Then who...? Who is this "She"?" I questioned, hiccuping after. "W-why is m-my dad g-g-going to b-be killed?"_

_"In due... time... In due time..." The voice sounded like a broken record. "I... in... in... in..." It just kept repeating; over and over and over again. What is going on...?_

_Before I could voice that question out loud, the darkness was washed by white_

xxxXxxx

"Um... should I get this flashlight, or _this _flashlight?" Jake asked, holding up two flashlights in his hands; one red, the other blue. He seemed really stuck. To me, color doesn't matter.

Jake, Link, and I were currently at the mall, doing some emergency shopping for the mission ahead of us. I told them about my dream, and they actually believed me. So, now, we were preparing our gear for the mission. We had already bought new clothes, and now we just need flashlights, rope, a lot of food, water bottles, pepper spray, candy (just because), a tent, some lighters, and a bunch of other crap. We were taking this very seriously.

"Ooh~! Ooh~! The blue one!" Link exclaimed happily. Oh, my gosh. He's like a big child! "It looks nicer!"

"Link, can you grow up?" I suddenly asked. The words just... kinda flew out of my mouth. Link faced me with a childish grin.

Apparently, he can't.

xxxXxxx

I was walking around a one of those useless stores filled with porcelain figures, looking at the many figures they had of Zelda from Twilight Princess. Ah, so that's where Link got the figure... but, why did he buy it? Kinda creepy...

As I walked down one of the long decorated aisles of the store, the many bags filled with gear bouncing around with each step, I was suddenly stopped by hearing a shout to my left...

"ALLLLLIIIIICCCCEEEE!" Link screamed as he came running to me. He stopped before me, out of breath. He placed his hands on his knees.

"Uh, Link, what's wrong?" I dared to ask my "Older brother".

"It's Jake!" He exclaimed, catching his breath. "He's missing!"

**xxxXxxx**

**Okay, I know the chapter was pretty stupid, but at least it offered some information. AND JAKE IS MISSING OH MAH GOOSH!**

**Not all is guudo...**

**Remember: the voice said that the person was not Ganondorf!**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	4. Chapter 4: Jokes and ANOTHER ONE!

**Woo! I'm here with the chapter! GO REREAD THE SUMMARY, PLEASE!**

**Thanks, DeathFlame, for your awesome idea! I give ya all da credit, hun!**

**Disclaimer: *Sings "Children Record: English Cover"***

**xxxXxxx**

_Previously~_

_Jake is missing! Ooh mah goosh! What're they gon' do?! ARE THEY GON' FIGHT?!_

_No._

_Now, back to the story..._

"What?! Jake is missing?!" I screamed, dropping the many shopping bags filled with gear to the carpeted floor, causing the lady at the cashier to give me a strange look. "How is that possible?! Link, you were watching him, right?!" I fought back the urge to hit him as he stood up straight, his lips going up into a smirk.

Link suddenly burst out laughing, causing the lady at the cashier to look at us again. "Are you serious?!" He laughed, slapping his knee. "I can't believe you actually fell for that! Jake isn't missing! He's right there!" Link pointed behind him with his thumb to the entrance of the store, trying to hold back his laughter. After a few moments, Jake emerged from behind a decorative plant that was nearby, laughing as well.

Oh, these little flim-flams are gonna get it.

I picked up the bags I dropped off of the floor as Jake made his way over to where Link and I were standing, stopping next to Link. The two idiots shared a look before bursting out into laughter again, pointing at me like _I_ was the idiot... I probably seemed like that to them, but hey! I worry about Jake! AND I DON'T KNOW HOW RESPONSIBLE LINK IS YET!

"Oh, man! You should've seen your face!" Jake laughed, patting me on the shoulder. "It was priceless!" Link snorted in agreement.

Though, they soon instantly regretted laughing. And I _know so_...

Because right after that, they both had large red hand marks on their faces!

"You guys are so immature," I scolded, placing my right hand on my hip. The multiple bags aligned on my arm made a crumpling noise. "And did you even get what I asked you to find?!"

"Oh, yeah! We did!" Jake exclaimed; he and Link pulling out one bag each that said "Atmosphere*" on it. They both pulled out multiple items at a time to show to me. There were four jackets (not all that sure why they got a fourth one, when there's only three of us...), one was a forest green, another was a light yellow, one was a dark purple, and the last one was a pitch black. "Aren't they cool?! Atmosphere has great stuff!" Jake cheered.

"What about the other things?!" I demanded to know. I had asked them to get jackets, hiking boots, gloves, and warm clothing for all of us... since you never know what you might face in the world outside... that has merged with another world filled with monsters... and plus, it's almost winter! "I didn't just ask you to get jackets!"

"Calm down! You're making a racket!" Link scolded me. He pulled out another bag with the same name of the store on it, and began pulling out different colored hiking boots. One pair was a dark brown, another was a golden color, one other pair was a light lavender color, and, yet again there was a fourth pair, the last one was a pitch black. I'm surprised they make these type of colored boots!

Jake then pulled out different pairs of gloves from the same bag he had the jackets in. They were all the same colors as the boots; brown, gold, lavender, black, and were each made of fleece. What is up with them and buying a fourth black item?! Well... maybe it's a backup. Just in case...? Yeah. I think that's it.

"And here are some clothes we picked out for you..." Link mumbled as he put his "Atmosphere" bag away, Jake doing the same, and pulling out a bag that read "Roots*", a picture of a Canadian Beaver sitting on a log above the writing. He reached into the large bag and pulled out a purple shirt made of fluffy cotton; the store's logo imprinted on it where my chest would be. He then pulled out dark purple pants that were made of some type of strong and durable material that would last a long time, and they also seemed like they would hug my legs in a comfortable way; so that it would be easier for me to move around. It also seemed like my new official color was purple. I always thought it was blue...

"That's it..." Jake mumbled to us, an expression of thought on his face. He then turned toward me with a strange look in his eyes. He blurted out his question. "How come you made us go to buy you those things? You could've just come with us!"

"I have a good reason," I stated calmly. Actually, I do have a good reason. You'll find out now. "In both of those stores, there's these guys that just... that just_ really like me_. They always follow me around, ask me out, or just flat-out stare at me with "Goo-goo eyes"."

Jake and Link both shuddered in response.

xxxXxxx

Just as we were about to leave the mall, I heard something that caught my attention. I paused to look at at a saleswoman that was handing out flyers for advertisement, Link and Jake both copying my actions, of the mall we were currently in (It was a small mall, so I can understand why they would need flyers to advertise the place). It wasn't her as a person that caught my attention-even though she was a beautiful woman. All women are beautiful, no matter what-at all; it was what she was shouting out as she handed the flyers to random people.

"Welcome to Ordon Mall! Please, come check out our amazing stores! We have great prices!"

I visibly blanched, and I'm pretty sure Jake did, too. I looked over to my ten-year-old brother, confirming my theory. He was as white as a piece of paper. Link looked at us weirdly as he attempted to get us going toward our house, but we didn't follow his commands.

"Um... Jake...?" I asked my brother slowly, getting his attention. He stared straight into my eyes as a way of telling me he was paying attention. I continued, "Um... what was this mall called again?" I never knew the name of it... until now.

"Last time I checked, it was "Chesternan Center Mall"."

"And now it's Ordon Mall..." I stated. I then gasped in realization. I began whispering harshly to my brother, "I'm guessing that when Hyrule merged with us, their towns and such replaced some of ours. Link's hometown in Twilight Princess is Ordon! So, technically, we now are... Ordonians..."

"Guys! Come on!" Link yelled at us, getting our attention. We snapped our heads over in his direction to look at him. He was waving his hands around. "It's getting cold! Let's go home already!"

Jake and I nodded in understanding, running to catch up with our "Older brother".

xxxXxxx

Link almost practically kicked open our front door as he ran inside, outstretching his arms in an excited fashion. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "Home at last! AND IT'S WARM!" He threw his jacket (apparently he had clothes now) on the coat-hanger and kicked off his boots, running into our living room and falling back onto the couch.

Jake and I exchanged looks as we copied his actions; throwing our jackets on the coat-hanger and kicking off our boots, falling onto the couch at either side of him lazily as we sighed in content. We had a busy day today. I think we all hate the mall with a burning passion...

"Ah, so you three are back!" A deep, unfamiliar voice cheered from the stairway. Footsteps were heard walking down the steps and making their way closer to where we were. I tensed, and I could feel Jake do the same, as the footsteps stopped right behind the couch. Link suddenly sighed in irritation as he stood from the couch and faced the person behind us.

"Hey, Dark..." Link greeted the person, sounding rather bothered. Dark...? Where have I heard that before...?

"What's with the look, Linkerbell?" The unfamiliar voice asked, annoyed. I almost forgot what was happening and laughed out loud, but I stopped myself before I could do so. Linkerbell?! That's so perfect! I need to call Link that now!

HE IS OFFICIALLY LINKERBELL!

Take that, Tinkerbell. You're replaced.

"Linkerbe-! Why, you little-" Link began, but was interrupted.

"Language! We got an impressionable ten-year-old, and a record-and-repeat sixteen-year-old!"

"Hey!" Jake and I exclaimed at the same time, forgetting the situation and turning toward the person behind us. We gasped at what we saw; it was a young man, obviously the same age as Link, with black hair, piercing red eyes, very pale skin that was almost dark in a way that made it look grey, and red hoop earrings in his ears. It was...

"Dark..." I trailed off.

"... Link..." Jake finished.

"Huh,? What?" The darker one asked, seeming very confused. He turned back over to Link. "Did you do something to them?!" He demanded to know.

Link put his hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed, backing up slightly. "I swear, Dark, I didn't do anything!"

The darker one, now known as Dark, smirked playfully, appearing to be satisfied with whatever the heckle he did to Link. He placed his right hand on his hip, just like I did back at the mall. "I'm so glad you're afraid of me..." He mumbled about Link.

"Um... Who is this exactly...?" Jake asked out loud, turning to the still-in-defense-mode Link. Said "Older brother" lowered his hands, a confused look on his face.

"Uh... that's Dark... your other older brother..." He answered, before adding, "And my fraternal twin..."

**xxxXxxx**

**Plot twist! Also, the poll will be closed tomorrow, so vote now if ya haven't voted yet!**

**(1) Atmosphere is a Canadian store... at least, that's what their website says.**

**(2) Roots is also Canadian. Gotta love them Canadies!**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	5. Chapter 5: Alison

**Oh my god how long has it been? I'm so sorry! Christmas is coming up and my family is going crazy! Also, I want to explain something. When you see a * it means it's a reference to something. You can look it up if you want. I'll only explain certain brands that I may mention in the bottom note.**

**Okay, this is going to be a LONG author's note, but listen the fuck to this: I recently found out that Shigeru Miyamoto originally designed Link as a ****_link_**** between the character and the player, so in fact, Link does not specify as a specific gender. Link is ****_Agender_****_._**** That is a term for people who do not specify by a specific gender. Link is meant to be whatever the player what's Link to be- as Miyamoto said- but since Eiji Aonuma took over the series right after the first game was released, that changed. (I know so because Hyrule Historia shows that Shigeru became the producer of each game after the very first) **

**So all in all, Link does not actually have a gender. Link was actually not even meant to have any type of voice acting so that the player could make Link the way they wanted Link to be. But Eiji Aonuma, after taking over the series, made Link a male. Link is also not mute, because in multiple cutscenes, Link's mouth is shown moving in a talking fashion. Both facts I have just told are confirmed canonically. **

**Link is actually **_**Agender**_**. But we usually just make Link a male. ****Link is meant to be whatever we want Link to be****.**

**Disclaimer: The facts are ****real****. **

**xxxXxxx**

_Recap, bros._

_So, Dark is here now! I would have given him another... more regular name, but I decided not to. He wouldn't be Dark without the name Dark!_

_Now, back to the story..._

(Alice's Point of View)

~The next day~

"Ahahahaha~!" The character Jake was playing as in Super Puzzle Fighter 2 Turbo laughed in the way an evil witch would. My eye twitched in annoyance at all the noises that echoed throughout the house- Jake's video game, Link washing the dishes, Dark doing the laundry, and the television playing SpongeBob Squarepants. I was currently sitting next to Jake on the couch, reading a book called "Hush, Hush*". I was just starting, so I wasn't all that sure of what it was about.

"Doushita no?" Jake's character laughed in Japanese- or at least that's what I'm guessing. My eye twitched again, but I tried to ignore my oncoming irritation as I began to read more into the book. I was actually just reading it to ignore all the sounds around me- if it wasn't for that, I would probably be sleeping right now... even though it's 1:43 in the afternoon.

"Ahaha-"

I slapped down my book and stood up quickly. "Jake! Can you please turn down your weeaboo game?!" I screamed at him, causing him to flinch and almost drop his controller. He snapped his head to the side to face me, a look of utter confusion on his ten-year-old face. "It's freaking annoying! I can't even read my book! And you have the T.V on!"

He made a squeaking noise. "It's not weeaboo if it's translated into English! It's not my fault Capcom didn't have English voice actors for their characters! I'm sorry if Morrigan annoys you with her laugh! And I'll turn off th- "

Before Jake could finish, there was a rather harsh knock on the door, followed by three quick rings of the doorbell. It seemed like whoever was on the other side was in a pretty bad situation. Then, without even a word, Dark came striding into the living room so he could access the doorway to open the door; clad in a black, long-sleeved shirt with a purple, frilly apron atop it. He ignored Jake and I trying hard not to laugh as he walked down the hallway toward the door and out of sight.

The creaking noise of the door opening sounded through the house. "Hello?" We heard Dark ask, clearing his throat. There was a very creepy moment of silence, until...

"Hi~!" A childish, girly voice greeted happily in the doorway. Jake and I exchanged worried glances, both nodding in understanding of the situation- it was our 13-year-old cousin Alison. She was a very bubbly girl with blonde curls and green eyes, she _always _wears frilly pink dresses, bows, even her shoes have pink frills, and she seriously loves forcing everyone to play dress up with her. She's a complete brat because her dad, our uncle, is filthy rich and always gives her everything she asks for; to the point that he's giving her things when she simply says they're cute.

"Oh, hey Alis- holy crap!" Dark yelled, and a loud thump echoed throughout the house, causing Link to come hurrying in wearing his pink, frilly apron. He looked at us with a concerned look on his face before a pink blob rammed into him and almost knocked him into the ground. "Run!" Dark yelled out at that instant- little did he know... it was already too late.

A pink blob flashed into the living room, where we all were. "RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNKKKKKKUUUUUU~!" Alison cheered happily, crushing Link in the biggest hug ever, complete with extreme death-grip. Jake and I watched him as he tried to push Alison off of him, only for her to tighten her grip and begin rubbing her cheek harshly against his face. "I missed you so much~, cousin Rinku~! EEK~!"

"I told... you to... stop calling me..." Link began, trying his hardest to push Alison off of him. I could tell that he was doing it for the sake of his breathing. "... Rinku...!" He exclaimed the last part as he finally managed to make Alison stop hugging him, instantly running out of the living room and back into the kitchen with a small "Oh, look! The kitchen needs to be cleaned... again", leaving us alone with our she-demon cousin Alison.

In less than three seconds, I had the wind knocked out of me by a pink cloud of happiness, feeling someone else rub their cheek on my face rapidly to the point that it hurt. I gasped for air, wanting to yell my lungs out at Jake; who went running into the kitchen after Link, Dark trailing after him with a smirk on his face. Those bastards...

"ARRRIIIIISSSSSUUUUU~!" Alison screamed, smiling widely as she rubbed her cheek on my face. I quirked an eyebrow the best I could... in this situation. "Arisu"? What in this flipped up world is an "Arisu"? "It's so~ great to see you again, cousin Arisu~!"

I gasped for air once more before copying Link- trying to pry my she-demon cousin off of me. Luckily, this time, she let go without much reluctance; allowing me to catch some much needed air. She stood before me, wearing her usual frilly, pink dress, and had her hair in its usual bouncy curls. Alison was still smiling widely, except it seemed a little creepier this time.

I grunted. "What... is an... "Arisu"?" I asked Alison, breathing heavily. I placed a hand on my chest, bending over in exhaustion. "And second... why are you... here...?"

"Oh! My dad's girlfriend is Japanese! And she's teaching me how to speak some! Link in Japanese is Rinku, and Alice in Japanese is Arisu! Isn't it great?" Alison answered quickly, speaking so fast that I had to take a moment to find out what she had said. Once I processed the sentence, she spoke again, "And... I'm here to pick you guys up to come stay at my house for two weeks!"

I paled.

Two weeks...

With Alison...

Kill me now.

"Uh... wait, but what about school?" I asked Alison, actually curious instead of just trying to make up an excuse. Wait... that would've been a smarter idea...

"Oh, don't worry about that old place!" My cousin answered, throwing her hands into the air as if she were throwing confetti. She then placed her hands on my shoulders roughly, almost to the point that she knocked me down. "I'll have my dad call them and let them know you won't be coming for a while! Same with Jakey-Cakey!" Okay, she means business. Whenever she uses a nickname she made for someone, she's serious.

And I mean **_serious_**.

"Oh, uh... um..." I stuttered, but before I could finish...

"Don't worry! Just use the stuff you left at my house from the last time you visited!"

Oh no...

xxxXxxx

"This... is the worst-slash-best day ever," Dark complained somewhat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. We were all crammed into Alison's private limo, driving through the crowded streets and getting closer to the big city- where Alison and her dad live. Well, at least I think that's where we're going, because all I can see is cobblestone walls and buildings outside the windows. Dark cleared his throat before speaking again, "I mean, it's pretty rad to ride in a limo... but first having to drive five hours and then having to spend _two weeks _with Alison..."

Did he just say "rad"?

"There's no need to remind us, Dark." Link huffed annoyingly, crossing his arms and looking to the side. I quirked an eyebrow at his actions; I guess he and Dark _really _don't get along. "And plus, what if she hears you?" We all turned our attention to the sleeping Alison that was sitting next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. She snored lightly.

"Nah, she's knocked..." Dark reassured, waving his hand lazily. He then crossed his arms as well, looking to the side. "And even if she hears me, I don't ca- hey, I think we're almost there." The car suddenly slid to a stop, causing me to snap my head over to look outside the window to see where we were. The only thing I saw was the side of a gigantic, oak wood gate and a part of a cobblestone wall. Out of nowhere, a man in metal armor with a helmet obscuring his face walked up to the car, knocking on the drivers window. As he talked to the driver, I studied him. The one thing I noticed is that there were a lot of Triforces on his armor...

Wait... Cobblestone walls and buildings, oak wood gate and soldier guys...

This is Castle Town, isn't it?

**xxxXxxx**

**Ooh~! So the big city became Castle Town!**

**Also, I changed my PenName! I'm even more stupid!**

**~WeeabooNerd420**


	6. Chapter 6: What happened to Uli?

**Hey, guess what? When I was writing this, my laptop decided to turn off, and I lost the entire document! I had to re-write it all over again! I accidentally ripped off the L key on my keyboard in complete anger. But, I fixed it. AND MY ZELDA SHIRT CAME IN TODAY! SKYLOFT KNIGHT ACADEMY! YASS GAGA! **

**So, the next chapter after this one will be the Christmas one! HAPPY YE OLDE HOLIDAYS, AND MERRY SHITSCRAM- I MEAN, CHRISTMAS!**

**Also, I suggest that you listen to the Castle Town theme, and then a house theme from the Zelda series in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: A weeaboo is someone who is obsessed with Japan, even though they aren't Japanese. I declare myself a half-weeaboo because my dad was part Japanese, and was the one that taught me most of what I know. But, he was mostly Scottish, though. Exotic white bread!**

**xxxXxxx**

_Recap!_

_So, Cousin Alison came over to pick up the wacky half-Zelda-half-real-people family for a surprise two-week sleepover at her house in... Castle Town! The big city became Castle Town!_

_The reason why the drive was so long is because, in case you haven't realized, Alice, Jake, Link, and Dark all live in Ordon! Their town became Ordon!_

_Now, back to the story!_

(Alice's Point of View)

_So... this is Castle Town? The city became Castle Town? _I thought, staring out the window at the passing cobblestone apartment-like buildings, crowds of people in very expensive-looking clothing, and the multiple bakeries after we passed through the large gate. But, seriously, how many bakeries does this place need? Is this stereotypical England? The crumpets? The scones? The fancy cupcakes and strudels?

Out of nowhere, something light came in contact with my head, causing me to snap my gaze in Jake's direction. My younger brother was looking to his left, whistling suspiciously as he moved his index finger to point at my lap without being seen by Dark, who was sitting next to him with a smirk on his face as he watched Link sleep. I had a feeling that Dark had a marker in his pocket, and is planning something. Ignoring that fact, I looked down at my lap to see a a piece of lined paper crumpled up into a small ball, the words "Read this" written on its surface in Jake's handwriting.

"Hmm..." I hummed, picking up the piece of crumpled lined paper and carefully unfolding it, making sure not to create enough noise to wake Alison up. Once I unfolded it enough, more writing came into view; albeit a little messy, but clear enough to read. It read...

_I think I know what's happening to our world. Ever since all that stuff with Link and Dark coming here, everything has changed. I think we live in Ordon, and this is Castle Town. I wonder if maybe even Kakariko is nearby? What about Death Mountain...?_

_- Jake_

I quickly crumpled the paper back up to make sure no one would see it, if either of the people sitting next to me woke up, and threw the paper at Jake's face, causing him to grab it before it could fall on the floor of the limo, and then look up at me with a questioning gaze. I nodded in agreement.

"I think so, too." I mouthed to him. He nodded in understanding after a few moments of confusion.

"What are you two talking about?" Dark asked out of nowhere.

"Nothing!" Jake answered quickly before ripping the paper like a madman. He then opened one of the limo's windows and threw the paper outside. Before Jake closed the window, I heard someone yell a curse at him, but I don't think he heard it. "All is well! The cat is out of the b- I mean, the cat is _in _the bag! IN THE TREE, PART OF THE TREE!*" He screamed that suddenly, causing Alison to flinch in her sleep.

"Whoa, calm down," I told Jake, sighing in exasperation. "That's enough cartoons for you."

Jake growled. "There will never be enough cartoons. I like them. They're sweet..." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Like potatoes and molasses*..." He clenched his hand into a fist dramatically before looking downward like an actor for a Shakespeare play. Like Hamlet.

To be a cartoonophile? Or not to be a cartoonophile?

"Uh..." Dark mumbled, rather confused over Jake's joking behavior. "Congratulations."

I quirked an eyebrow at that response. "Congratulations?" I asked Dark, giving him a questioning look. The darker twin simply shrugged, his expression clearly reading "I dunno, and I don't care". I face-palmed in my mind (because if I actually did, Alison would wake up, and Hell would break loose) at Dark's answer.

What an idiot.

xxxXxxx

After about 10 more minutes of driving through what was now Castle Town, the limo came into a circular opening of some sort, and I noticed that the sunlight coming through the window on Jake's side disappeared. I quickly snapped my head in that direction, attempting to see what it was that was covering the light. Jake did the same, and the next thing I knew, we both gasped at the gigantic, medieval-looking castle that was towering over us; literally only about 50 footsteps away from where we were currently driving. Jake looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Hyrule Castle?" He mouthed to me, a questioning look on his face. I nodded hurriedly in agreement, extremely shocked over everything that had changed. Just a few days ago, this place was almost as busy as New York- there were skyscrapers, electronic stores, the actual headquarters for some websites, and now it's Castle Town from Twilight Princess! Oh my, God!

Sadly, the limo then took a right turn and began going faster down a street, leaving the large castle behind us. It was still covering the sunlight, though, and we could all tell it was there. And I couldn't help but realize; if that was Hyrule Castle, and Zelda is the princess of Hyrule, wouldn't that mean that Zelda is in there _right now_? Being a princess, and all? Handling capitalism crap and such?

No shit, Sherlock!

Well, fuck you, too, Watson.

I sighed out loud at myself. I always have internal monologue fights...

xxxXxxx

"OW!" Link suddenly yelled, jerking awake. I snapped my head over to look at him, only to find a long line of black marker running down his face from his forehead to his chin. I almost broke out laughing at how stupid he looked like that. I think Dark threw the marker he had in his pocket at him, except without the cap on. "Dark! You piece of sh-"

Dark instantly shushed him. "Language! Like I said before: we have an impressionable ten-year-old, and a record-and-repeat sixteen-year-old! Plus, now we have Alison! The hears-word-and-asks-dad-about-it-out-loud-in-public-places thirteen-year-old!"

"What clever names, Dark..." Link breathed sarcastically.

"Shut up, Linkerbell." Dark snapped back.

Thankfully, before the fight could continue, Alison made a squeaking noise as she finally woke up; sitting straight from off of my shoulder and rubbing her green eyes tiredly, patting down her now messy blonde curls to make them straighter and more acceptable to her standards. She then turned to look at me with a tired look still on her face. "Alice...? How far are we from my house...?" She questioned groggily

I looked out the window to check, only to see a very large building made of cobblestone. It had many large windows that were covered by red silk curtains with a golden outlining, and there were balconies outside of fancy glass doors that looked like they came directly from the Palace of Versailles*. A stone-brick path led toward the entrance of the large building, which was two large cherry oak wood doors, and next to the doorway were two fountains made of quartz. I think this is now my uncle's home, since before he lived in a penthouse; but since this is now Castle Town, I think this really is his house.

"We've just arrived..." I responded to Alison's question, turning my gaze over to her. A very warm and kind smile grew on her face at the news, and it grew even wider as the limo came to a stop before my uncle's home. Once I heard the limo's engine turn off, I reached out to grab the door handle to open the door, but before I could, the door was opened by a young man wearing a tuxedo with a dark blue tie. He had messy light brown hair and light brown eyes that had nervousness written all over them.

"Uh... um... Hello...?" He greeted the best he could, although it sounded more like a nervous question. "I'm A-Andrew... the Butler..." He then cleared his throat awkwardly, stepping out of the way and motioning for us to come out of the limo. I quickly stepped out of the limo and stood to the side to make room for everyone else to climb out. But, as soon as I did so, strong arms wrapped around me in a death-grip of a hug from behind.

"It's so wonderful to see you, Alice!" My uncle's voice boomed out from behind me, and I was turned around to face him. He looked a little different, though, from the last time I saw him. Instead of his hair being grey, it was back to it's original brownish-blonde, and he now had some stubble to create a light mustache and beard. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a light blue undershirt and green tie, and what I thought was really weird...

Is that he was wearing sandals.

Sandals.

Before I could answer back to his greeting, I stopped myself when I a thought pushed it's way into my head..

My uncle's name is Rustle.

Rusl from Twilight Princess.

My aunt, my uncle's deceased wife, was named Julia.

Take out the J and the A, and you've got Uli.

Alison has an older brother named Colin.

Colin from Twilight Princess.

Oh my God

**xxxXxxx**

***Sniffs* No... Uli...**

**I JUST FINISHED TELLING SOME RACIST ASSHOLE TO BACK OFF ON YOUTUBE. I FEEL GREAT. **

**In case you want to know, I based Alison off of Agitha, and another character from another fandom. She is also supposed to be the child that Uli was pregnant with in Twilight Princess. I actually based Alice off of someone from the same fandom as Alison's second character (except that character is a boy), and Andrew the Butler was based off of someone from real life. If you would like to see who these people are, search up the following names.**

**{Alison's Character base off: . Elizabeth Midford}**

**{Alice's Character base off: Ciel Phantomhive****}**

**{Andrew's Character base off: Andrew Garfield}**

**ANDREW GARFIELD! I LOVE HIM! HE'S SO CUTE!**

**My anxiety is going off the charts right now...**

**~WeeabooNerd420 **


	7. Chapter 7: Late Holiday Chapter w Bonus

**I have the lyrics: "... I only wanted to see... your smile... feel your touch... it's been a while. Long, long ago... I was a girl... just like you. Father loved me... kept me safe and beautiful. Oh, how I'd love... to dance around just once more. But, these cold legs... don't move... anymore..." GOD MAD FATHER STOP.**

**There's a bonus scene at the end or whatever, so read that when ya want. And, I changed the summary again. *Face-palms* I'm so stupid for forgetting to write that before...**

**Disclaimer: *Whispers* Majora's Mask gives me anxiety... frickin' three days?! JEEZ.**

**xxxXxxx**

_So, uh, recap...? Yes. Deal with it._

_Oh my God! Uli was Alice's aunt Julia! AND SHE'S DEAD! Nooooooo!_

_Mmm, check please~*_

(Alice's Point of View)

I heard Alison sigh loudly as she sat down on the guest bed I would be using, placing a large bag full of the clothes I had left here from last time beside her as I walked over to the red silk curtains that were obscuring the window and, with one simple pull, opened them up to look out the window and at Hyrule Castle, still astonished that it was... well, just, here. I stared blankly at it, watching it slowly fade away in the darkness that the sunset was creating. It was quite beautiful, actually...

"Arisu?" Alison called my name suddenly, in a Japanese accent, and the sounds of her soft footsteps echoed throughout the room as they came closer to me. A small hand was placed on my shoulder as I felt Alison stand beside me, deciding to watch Hyrule Castle become darker in the growing night. Something about this moment seemed extremely sad. "I'm worried about your dad..." Alison suddenly muttered under her breath to me, sighing once more.

My eyes widened, and I turned to face her. "You know about my dad? You now he's missing?" I inquired hurriedly, hoping on the inside that we could get another member to join our team and help us look for him. Alison nodded solemnly, not even taking her eyes off of the castle as the night fully took over, and many street lights turned on to light up the night. "How do you know?"

Alison then took her hand off of my shoulder, turning around slightly enough to face me completely. Her expression was one of determination; her eyes were a little darker, her face was serious, yet strong-looking, and a tough aura surrounded her. "A little messenger told me..." She then responded, taking my hand in hers and beginning to pull me out of the room. I didn't question her about it, since I knew what she was doing.

She was taking me to see the "messenger".

xxxXxxx

"I'm back, Glowla," Alison spoke aloud to someone as we entered her seriously pink room that was filled with sequins and ribbons. She dragged me over to a pink-painted wooden desk by her closet that was covered by many books of different kinds, scribbled drawings made with crayon, and red roses littered all over it, tied together in a crown. In the left corner was a glass jar, however, that had a strange glowing ball of light inside of it that was floating in place, probably since there wasn't a lot of room in the jar to move around in. "I've brought a friend. The daughter of uncle Jason." I quirked an eyebrow as I realized... that Alison was talking to the floating ball of light, and how she called my dad by his first name.

The glowing light then slowly began to fade, and I saw that the "messenger" wasn't just a ball of light; it was a blue butterfly. It was flapping it's wings to keep levitated, and with each flap, a little poof of blue sparkles came from its wings, making it seem like a mythical creature. I stared in astonishment, my eyes now wide.

"This is a Goddess Butterfly," Alison then explained, pointing toward the blue butterfly. "I named her Glowla..."

"A Goddess Butterfly?!" I exclaimed in awe,

xxxXxxx

I was lying in bed, my brown eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as I fought my mind to remember what happened last night. The blank light of the sun that was coming through the clouds was making me want to get out of bed, but I refused. I wouldn't get out until I was completely unable to remember for sure. All I remember is Alison putting down the bag full of the clothes I left here, looking out the window, and then what? I can't remember. I squinted in confusion at the ceiling, wondering why I would forget so easily. As I was about to sigh in frustration, my bedroom door was slammed open, causing me to sit up quickly to see who it was.

It was... Link and Jake. Oh boy...

"ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE!" They both yelled, sprinting into the room and jumping onto the bed; landing atop me. I growled at them irritably. They were acting like children! Well, Jake is a child... Link was acting like a child! "GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT?!" They both then asked loudly in unison, sitting up from atop me and sitting at the edges of my bed.

I sighed, resting my head on my hand and rolling my eyes. "What is it?"

"IT'S SNOWING, IT'S SNOWING, IT'S SNOWING, IT'S SNOWING!" Link and Jake practically screeched in unison, causing me to cover my ears. Damn, they were loud! They both then stood from my bed and grabbed each other's hands, spinning around in a circle like happy teenage girls. They were even squealing like the saw Justin Bieber. Ugh, I hate that guy. He uses racist slurs- I mean, back to the matter at hand... "SNOW~! SNOW~! SNOW IS FUN~! SNOW IS GREAT~!" Jake and Link sang together.

I sighed once more. "Woohoo~! Snow~!" I cheered sarcastically, causing the two to stop their girly cheering and stare at me in complete horror. Link even gasped dramatically. I quirked an eyebrow at their reaction. They should know that I don't like snow.

"How could you _say that, Arisu?!_" Alison's voice squeaked from behind Link and Jake, making the two males turn around to face her. She was wearing a pink fluffy hat with pink bows and frills on it, and her curly twin-tails stuck out from each side of the hat. She was wearing a long-sleeved, pink, frilly dress with black leotards, brown snow boots, and a pink jacket with bows to match. I told you she loves pink. "The snow is amazing! I love it so much!" She cheered as she twirled around, her arms outstretched at her sides and her right leg up as if she were getting her first kiss in a romance movie.

I groaned in irritation at how excited everyone was. When I'm frustrated, annoyed, or mad, happy people just naturally piss me off. "I don't care. I'm not going outside."

"Oh..." They all said in unison, their faces going dark. "Yes you are..."

I screamed in horror, yet couldn't help but smile at how much we've gotten a liking to each other.

xxxXxxx

"HA, HA! TAKE THAT, ALISON!" Jake exclaimed all high-and-mighty-like, watching as Alison stumbled when a snowball he had made hit her straight in the face. She smirked darkly, creating a snowball in record time and throwing it with all her might, causing it to hit Jake's face to hard that a smacking sound echoed throughout the garden. Jake fell backward onto his back, laughing.

Alison began laughing as well, picking up more snow and patting it into a ball. She then turned toward the front doors of the mansion, closing one eye and leaning her arm back, as if she were aiming like a sniper; and with one mighty thrust, she threw the ball toward the front doors. It was quiet for a moment, until a loud grunt was heard from where she had thrown the snowball. I snapped my head in that direction to see my uncle with snow all over his face, some of it even sliding down his shirt. He irritably wiped the snow off of his face, revealing a smirk full of playfulness. "Oh, it's on, Alison!" He exclaimed, running into the snow and tackling Alison in a large hug, causing them both to fall on the ground laughing.

I huffed in annoyance. It was cold, my jacket wasn't doing enough to keep me warm, and everyone was having fun without me. I wish my cousin Colin was here- Alison's older brother and another character from Twilight Princess that has taken a place in our world. We always got along. Sadly, to pursue his career in fencing, he had to move away. I'm too sure where, though. But, it's kinda funny; Colin in Twilight Princess learned how to use a sword, and my cousin Colin is a fencing teacher. Coincidence? Unlikely.

Yeah... I'm not really all that surprised over characters coming to our world as of now. I mean, before I was pretty freaked out, but since I have found out that more characters have shown up, and our world is mixed with theirs... Not really that much of a shocker.

"ALICE! HEADS UP!" Dark alerted me all of a sudden.

The last thing I saw was a snowball heading for my face... that is, until, a flash of green came into view before I slammed my eyes shut out of instinct, preparing to be hit by the snowball. But, surprisingly, I felt nothing... Huh...?

"Ah! I've been hit!" Link yelled out dramatically, a hint of laughter in his voice. A thud was heard just to my right, and when I opened my eyes to see what it was, all I saw was Link.

On the ground.

Holding his arm like a bullet was shot in it, when really, snow was melting on his sweater.

"MAN DOWN! MAAANNNNN DDDOOOOOWWWWNNNN!" Jake exclaimed in pretend horror, giving out a fake gasp and placing a hand over his mouth. He ran over to Link jokingly, obviously trying hard not to laugh out loud. He sat beside the idiot of an older brother we have. "Link! Stay with me! Don't go!"

Taking this as his cue, Link placed a hand on his forehead like an overreacting actor, gasping as well. He closed his eyes to add effect, too. "Oh, Jake! I don't think I can go on much longer! Please, watch over your siblings for me!" He exclaimed, pretending as if he were going to die soon. "And, promise me this..."

"What is it, dearest brother?!" Jake responded, still trying not to laugh.

Link was silent for a moment, until he cracked one eye open and smirked. "... That you'll... EAT ALL THE POP-TARTS IN MY FAVOR!" He then fell back and pretended to be dead with one last dramatic gasp.

"NO! LINK, PLEASE! COME BAAACKKK!" Jake cried out, laughing a little halfway through his sentence.

I couldn't do anything but smirk at how hilarious the two were being...

Hey, our father might be missing, but I think he would want us to have a good time while searching for him... right? Yeah... I think so...

Wait, Jake better not eat all the pop-tarts.

**xxxXxxx**

**Hey can you hear me...? I called out your name. Where are you from...? What is it that's brought you here...? Why won't you answer me...? I swear to play nice. Isn't this fun...? This game... of hide-and-seek...? I only wanted to hear your voice... skin that's warm... eyes that cry... WHOOPS! Lyrics 'r good! I also have themes for my characters, because we NEED a video game atmosphere. Find them at the bottom of mah profile! **

**Cue bonus...! *Drumroll and red curtains pull back* Oh, and it's a little creepy at first. But don't worry! Everyone will be saved in the end! And... the person who's P.O.V it will be taken from is a little eccentric, and it's not Zelda...**

**xxxXxxx**

(...? Point of view)

I stared at my newest victim... whom I now just turned into the finest of my dolls using the most advanced of dark magic techniques. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown, her eyes a sparkling maroon, and her cheeks a light pink. A red dress with many bows and frills adorned her small frame, making her look marvelous. She was truly beautiful, but not as beautiful as... _her. My most needed... My daughter_. She does not know of the evil I have committed, nor how much I admire her for her pureness and beauty. I shall never allow her to become tainted by the harshness of the world- **_never_**. I wish to keep her in her prime forever...

That is why I shall turn her into a doll as well...

Soon...

When she comes to find me after I had gone... "missing"...

I smirked, patting down the soft hair of my newest doll. "Oh, my sweet daughter... I can't wait until you come for me... That is when... I will turn you into the finest of all the dolls in the world..." I turned, walking toward the only window in this abandoned tower, watching as the snow fell lightly onto the ground. I chuckled darkly, my eyes narrowing. "I will turn you into the finest of all the dolls in the world for sure... **_Alice_...**"


	8. Chapter 8: It can't be

**SNART. I AM UPDATING THIS AT EXACTLY 12:00 AM ON 2/1/15**

**ALSO I CHANGED THE NAME OF THE STORY TO FIT THE STORY BETTER.**

**Disclaimer: MMM WHATCHA SAY~!**

**xxxXxxx**

_Okay... uh... what happened last ti- OH YEAH THE HOLIDAY THINGY W/ THAT BONUS_

_YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHH._

_Now, back to this shitty fanfiction..._

(Alice's Point of View)

I growled in annoyance as Alison forced me into the most embarrassing outfit I had ever encountered... Well, at least to me it was embarrassing. It was a dark blue dress with long sleeves, the top parts all puffy. It had white apron over it, a large white bow in the back, adding to the girly-girl factor of the outfit. Alison then decided it was a good idea to force me in white leotards to put on under, and a large pink bow to decorate my black hair with, as well. "Just for good measure", she said. I huffed as I looked at myself in the big body mirror Alison had in her room- I looked like a rich girl from the early 1900's who secretly had a dark side.

"Oh~ Arisu~! You look so~ cute~!" Alison cheered, twirling around in a circle happily. She stopped and ran in front of me as she clapped her hands together, looking at me straight in the eyes with her bright green ones. Her smile suddenly dropped, and her eyes became... dark and evil looking. Obviously out-of-character for her. "Hmph! At least smile! You look so... unreal. Like you're a doll!" Alison turned away from me and huffed, crossing her arms across her chest in an irritated manner.

_Do it, Alice! For Alison's sake! AND SO THAT HELL STAYS NOT-LOOSE! _I thought to myself. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I reopened them with a bright smile on my face, as if I were the happiest girl in the world.

Alison took notice of my smiling and returned to her overly-happy self; jumping around in circles and cheering happily. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Come on, Arisu~! Let's start the tea party~!" With that, Alison hauled me by the hand toward the little white table in the center of her room that was surrounded by small, fancy chairs. She pushed me into one of them hurriedly, then quickly ran and sat in the chair in front of me. She picked up the white and pink porcelain teacup in front of her that was filled with Earl Grey tea and took a light sip, motioning for me to do the same. I hesitantly did so; taking a small sip from the cup.

"HEY, ALICE! ME, DARK, AND JAKE ARE GOING TO GO SHOPPING AND WALKING AROUND IN CASTLE TOWN! YOU WANNA COME?! ALISON, TOO?!" Link's voice suddenly rang from downstairs, albeit... a little too loudly. But, thank God. Now I can finally get out of this.

I took a deep breath before answering."Uh... Um... Heh... S-SURE! I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND! WITH ALISON IF SHE WANTS TO COME!" Alison nodded excitedly, letting me know that she wanted to come. "ALRIGHT! WE'LL BOTH BE THERE! JUST LET ME GET CHANGED FIRST!"

There was a moment of silence."OKAY!" Link practically screamed.

Alison then laughed almost evilly before saying the words I never wanted to hear..."Oh, no, no, no, Arisu~! You're gonna go in that adorable outfit today~! Heehee~!" My eyes widened in horror. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! I can't go out in this outfit! I'll look like an idiot! "Come on, Arisu~! Let's go~!" Alison, yet again, hauled me by the hand and dragged me downstairs, where Link, Dark, and Jake were waiting for us. Once they saw me they all began laughing in one way or another.

"Pfft... A-Alice... is that really... what you changed into...?" Dark asked, trying very hard to hold in his laughter... Unlike Jake, who was already rolling on the floor in silent, yet very hard, laughter. Link was facing the other direction, his shoulders shaking; obviously meaning that he was laughing as quietly as possible.

I growled, clenching my hands into fists and stomping toward the front door. "Let's just go, you idiots."

Oh... hohohoho. This day is gonna be terrible.

xxxXxxx

So... Yeah. That explains why I'm walking around Castle Town looking like a princess from the early 1900's. The only thing I'm missing is a Butler that wears a black tail coat, white gloves, etc., and works like a demon. I'll name him Sebastian. Why? The name is great for a Butler dressed in black.

Ooh~! Ooh~! His catchphrase should be, "I'm just simply a demon and a Butler". Get it? _"Works like a demon"?_

And, actually, Castle Town is a lot MORE crowded then I thought. It's the New York of Hyrule! BUT TEN TIMES WORSE.

"So, Alice? Where do you wanna go shopping with Alison?" Link's voice suddenly inquired, bringing me back into reality. I quickly snapped my head in his direction to look at him, noticing his left hand that was filled with at least five... red rupees? Cool! "Just tell me so I know where you're going. We'll meet back here in three hours." I then took in my surroundings; we were in the center of Castle Town, right next to the fountain. To my left, on the other side of the fountain, was that group of musicians that played their instruments at certain times in Twilight Princess. I also noticed that the huge shadow from when we first came here returned, and I instantly new it was Hyrule Castle. But, before I could take a peek, I new I had to answer Link.

"Uh... We'll go...?" I trailed off, looking over at Alison. I was at a loss as of where to go.

"We'll go to South Castle Town, Rinku~! I know a stall that sells the prettiest flowers~! I want to buy some to decorate dad's new girlfriend's hair with~!" Alison answered for me, twirling around in a circle as she giggled cheerfully.

Link cleared his throat before speaking. "Alright. Stay safe, you two. Like I said, Dark, Jake, and I will meet you guys here in three hours. I expect you to meet us quickly. Oh..." Link paused, grabbing my hand and giving me the five red rupees. They felt smooth and cool, just like a real gem. Wait, are rupees actually made out of real gems? If yes, that's awesome! "... Here's seventy rupees. Spend as much as you want to on whatever you'd like." With that, Link, Dark, and Jake took off in the direction of West Castle Town, each all shoving their hands into their pockets.

"Yay~! Let's go, Arisu~! I wanna buy some flowers for my dad's girlfriend~! Heehee~!" Alison cried happily, grabbing my hand and running through the busy crowd of people as I tried to keep up with the girl. I bumped into many passersby as I was pulled by Alison, causing most of them to curse many... colorful words at me. I simply narrowed my eyebrows, trying my best to keep up with my she-demon cousin. She suddenly skidded to a stop in front of a stall that was littered with so many beautiful flowers; each all ranging and varying between colors and types.

"So, uh, Alison? What's uncle's new girlfriend's name?" I asked my cousin, watching her as she inspected all the flowers closely.

"Ashei."

I deadpanned. Ashei? As in Ashei from Twilight Princess? That seriously hot girl I thought was really, really awesome, too? Her?

Hmm. Seems like Rusl got a score.

Yeah... not all that surprised. Like I said, I'm kinda used to it...

Suddenly, a feminine gasp of surprise and delight sounded to my right, where Alison was. "Oh, Alison, darling! Who is this adorable girl you have here?" A high-pitched, snobby-sounding voice asked my cousin happily. I turned to see a blonde haired women with bright blue eyes, like any generic Hylian, wearing an orange dress with a white apron over it that had many dirt stains on it- obviously from potting the many flowers she had in her shop. Her hair was tied up in a fancy bun, giving her a slightly more medieval look... like she was from the actual Twilight Princess. I don't remember seeing a woman like her, though.

Before Alison could answer, I introduced myself to the stall owner. "Oh... Uh... I'm, uh, Alice. I'm, uh, Alison's cous-" I was loudly interrupted by the... stall owner's cheering..?

"You _must _be a visiting duchess from a faraway land! Oh~! This is so exciting~!"

"No- uh, I'm just her c-"

"Please, please, please~! Take any flowers you like! For free, my lady!" The stall owner was terribly mistaken! Is it because of this damn outfit Alison put me in that's making her think I'm a duchess?!

Alison suddenly giggled. "Why, thank you!" She thanked the stall owner. She then turned to face me, a bright smile on her face. "Come on, Alice~! Pick any flower you like~! You're a _duchess_, after all~!"

"MMmmmmmmMMMMMMmmMMMM NO!" Was all I could think for this situation, yet the next thing I knew, I had an entire bag filled with bouquets of lilies, roses, carnations, and petunias of any color, and it was getting dark outside as clouds began covering the sun. I could tell that it was going to rain soon...

Nevermind. Scratch that. It was already raining. _Hard_.

"Come on, Arisu! It hasn't been three hours yet, so I bet Link, Dark, and Jake are still somewhere around West Castle Town! I know some backstreets that will lead us there quicker through this rain!" Alison stated, grabbing me by the hand and leading me yet again through the busy street of people, who were now hurrying to get out of the rain. She led me into a shady back alley that had many dogs and cats running around, either chasing a bug or simply basking in the rain.

Suddenly, a large crack of thunder and lightning sounded, lighting up the entire sky and making it seem as if the ground were shaking. Alison shrieked, loosing her footing and falling down a small flight of stairs that led to somewhere, pulling me down with her. We rolled, painfully, down the steps until we finally landed at the bottom, soaked by the rain that gathered into a large puddle. I landed hard on the ground with a large thud, and soon Alison came falling on top of me with a small screech.

After a few moments, I caught my breath and groaned in pain from falling down the concrete stairs and landing on a concrete floor- Alison being a bonus. "A-Alison... Get... o-off of me...!" I tried to order my cousin, my voice sounding pained as I groaned once more, trying to push my cousin off of me.

"Ugh... S-Sorry... Ari-Arisu..." Alison apologized, standing up from on top of me and wiping off her wet, frilly pink dress before holding out her hand for me to take. I took it gratefully and stood, looking around until I spotted a sign that was hanging on top of a door just to my left. It read...

"Telma's Bar?" I asked no one, simply reading the sign aloud in a question-like manner. I turned toward Alison, taking her hand in mine this time. "Come on, Alison. Let's go dry off in Telma's Bar and then call Link, Dark, and Jake to come get us later, okay?" Alison nodded in agreement, and we walked inside, only to see...

"Oh, great... The Resistance is here, too..."

xxxXxxx

"Dad?" Alison asked, obviously curious as to why her father was at Telma's bar, sitting at a table with his new girlfriend and many others, a large map of Hyrule laid out on the round, wooden table they were all sitting at with their cups of mead. Alison's eyes then landed on the only woman in the group: Ashei... who also happened to be her dad's new girlfriend. "... Ashei-san? What are you doing here with my dad? What is this little meeting you're having with your friends at Telma's?" Alison sounded rather cheerful, as if she were extremely excited to meet new people. As for me... no. And the "san" part... I have no idea...

My uncle stood from his seat, placing both his hands on the table as if he were a business man discussing some type of important business. "Oh... uh... Alison... We're just... having a friendly outing...! Yeah...!" He then looked over at the only other people at the table: Shad, Auru, and Ashei. His eyes were obviously pleading with them to play along. "Yeah...! We're just meeting up to talk and such!"

"Uh... Um... Yeah! You're dad's right, darling! There's no need to worry!" Ashei agreed a little hesitantly. She then stood from her seat and walked over to Alison, getting down on one knee and placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders in a caring, motherly way. "Come on, honey. Let's get you dried up, okay?" The black haired woman then asked.

Alison nodded happily. "Sure~! I feel all gross being drenched like this~!" The two then walked off into a back room I never even knew existed, leaving me alone with everyone else in the bar. They all had their eyes on me.

Oh, God. Welcome back, terrible socializing skills!

xxxXxxx

"Hmm. Did Alison dress you up in that, sweetheart?" Telma asked me, drying a glass cup with a small rag as she smirked in my direction. I was currently sitting on a bar stool in front of her as she cleaned all the dirty dishes she had. It seems that the bar closed early a while ago, yet the Resistance was still her for their meeting.

I was curious... why is the Resistance here when nothing is wrong in Hyrule right now?

"Yeah..." I chuckled softly, avoiding eye-contact for the sake of my anxiousness. "More like... "Forced me into it", I guess."

Telma chuckled. "That's Alison for ya. That girl _loves_ her girly things; dressin' people up, puttin' on makeup even though she's only thirteen, wearin' heels that could possibly break her ankles... That girl would do anythin' to look feminine." She chuckled once more at her statement, and so did I.

I heard my uncle clear his throat loudly to get my attention. "Ahem! Alice! Could you come here, please? I need to speak with you!" He told me. I nodded a goodbye to Telma before walking over to the table where he, Shad, and Auru were sitting.

"What is it?" I questioned, feeling a little more anxious over the worried look my uncle had on his face. He folded his hands together before taking a deep, shaking breath as he nervously began to speak. "Um..."

"It's about... your dad..." That instantly caught me attention. I perked up and nodded hurriedly for him to continue. He took another deep breath. "Well... there has been some... _strange_ happenings around Hyrule... and... we think it has to do with your dad going missing..."

"What...?"

"What I'm trying to say is... Alice..." My uncle tried to continue, but Shad finished for him.

"Your dad is..."

xxxXxxx

This can't be true. No, no, no , no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! "HE CAN'T BE! HOW COULD SOMEONE... SOMEONE SO CARING AND LOVING BE..." I screamed at my uncle, slamming my fist down on the table's surface. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I refused to believe what they had told me.

They told me my dad was...

A murderer...

**xxxXxxx**

**OH MY GOD.**

**~Ib-Kouri-2012 **


End file.
